The Night Before Next
by Darvesaurus.rex
Summary: His touch sent shivers up my spin. The ice cold hands that were placed on my throat made me squirm. Just before I knew it, Zane's fangs sank into my pale skin..
1. Chapter 1- Zane

I ran. Fast.

I was running as fast as I could, blood pumping through my veins. Faster then ever, trying to catch up to my heart. My heart is pounding; I'm surprised it has not exploded yet. Although it feels as if it has.

With running so fast and the fall temperatures hitting my bare legs, they fell numb.

As I hurtled myself over a fallen tree, I hear twigs break and snap behind me from my chasers. I slipped on wet dead leaves, hitting my face into the cold ground. I got back up as fast as I had fallen and started running again.

I taste blood. Realizing I had bit a hole through my lip, my eyes swelled with tears from the pain.

I could hear the men who were chasing me yell at each other. One had yelled out, "I can't wait till I have her in my grip!"

"Not if I get her first!"The other male called out.

_What is this? _I thought to myself. _Is this some sort of game?_

I noticed the edge of the woods out of my right eye and dashed for it, almost running into a big oak tree.

Getting closer, I noticed car headlights as Autumn night sky was falling. I was finally going to get away from these disgusting men. I smiled at that thought. I have been running for what felt like forever. I could feel my lungs bleeding from breathing so deep and fast.

I came to a stop when I reached the edge of the road, trying to flag down the vehicle the headlights had belonged to. I realized too late that this van belonged to the men who were chasing me.

Before I could turn around to start running once again, I was tackled to the ground.

"Ill go first," hissed the younger of the two men, pinning me to the solid Earth floor. A wicked smile grew upon his face, showing his teeth, which had grown into sharp fangs. I gasped, squirming, trying to get away from his grip.

"Not here!" A voice demanded, coming from the head lights. A male, perhaps in his 20's, appeared. He wore a black suit with a dark, blood red, colored tie. "We will take her back to the hideout. Do it there, it'll be easier.. fun." A smile pricked at his lips.

My chasers then picked me up and shoved me into the van. I turn, trying to escape out of the open door until something hit me upside the head. I started seeing black spots until the blackness filled in my vision, and I passed out.

"_Hey Clair!" a familiar voice called out from behind me. I turn around to see Dan, my next door neighbor. He pulled out his mail from his mail box and started to make his way towards me. Shuffling through the mail that was in my hand, I sighed._

_'Not Dan again!' I thought to myself, annoyed. "Hi Dan," I managed to smile, a fake smile._

_"Not going to school today?" He asked, acting like he was interested._

_"Nope, not today." I replied, rushing back to my house. _

_"Look," he started, " I know that you hate me, and I don't know how many times I have to apologize, but I am sorry!" His eyebrows narrowed and mouth fell from a warm smile to 'I'm sorry but I don't really care' frown._

_Dan fallowed me to my front porch, turning to face him, I sigh._

_"Go away." I stated firmly. I walked inside and shut the door in his face._

My eyes popped open.

My head was throbbing, I tried to sit up but pain shot down my spin. I became dizzy and light headed. I waited a a second, and it passed.

I could see clearly. I was in a room with a door and a bed. No windows, just white walls.

I traced my head with my fingers to find my pain. A large cut over my left eyebrow was what had been killing me with pain. It felt as if someone tried to stitch the cut together, to enclose the wound.

I quickly stand up,only making myself dizzy once again. I started stumbling, as if I was intoxicated. I made my way over to the door and wiggled the handle, only to find it was locked.

Without a thought, I started banging on the door as I let a scream belch from my lungs. Tears rolled on my cheeks, from the pain my lungs were in,afte running for so much.

A male voice croaked from behind the door. "Get on the bed."

"Who are you?" I screamed back, with a cry in my voice.

"Do as I say!" He shouted back, his voice deeper, darker. But somehow I recognized it. "Do it now!" He demanded.

I crawled back onto the bed, finding myself in the corner where the two walls met. Pulling my legs to my chest, I noticed that I was still in my underwear. I'm scared of what will be coming through the door.

After a few seconds of silence, the sound of the door being unlocked and crept open. A man dressed in all black stood on the other side. His head was faced down, not be able to make out his facial appearance. I couldn't help notice that this guy had been crying; his nose sniffling, cheeks red and tears falling towards the ground.

"What do you want with me?" I blurted out, his head snapping up, now looking start at me.

"Do you really think I want to do this.." He questioned, eyes swelling with tears.

"..Zane..?" I whispered.

"You really think I want to do this to you, bite you!?" Zane burst out into tears. Making his way towards the bed, he starts to fumble with something in his hands.

"What's going on? You've been missing for a year now!" Trying not to remember that horrid night, I look away.

"I'm sorry," He trailed off. Zane pulled a needle out, raising his arm.

I screamed, "Zane!" I closed my eyes, turning my head away, eyes shut tight. I waited, but nothing happened. I open my eyes to see that Zane had stabbed himself with the needle. He fell onto the bed, his body stiffening. I rushed over to him.

I screamed in horror. Zane's skin started to crack, looking as if he was scared. I held his head in my lap, looking into his stormy blue eyes everyone seemed to love. His breathing slowed, almost to where he was breathing at all.

"Clair.." Zane whispered, wincing at the pain. He took my hand into his. "I.. I.. lo.."Suddenly he stopped breathing. All color from Zane's face escaped, even from those stormy blue eyes that had a ring of grey were now pure black.

I panicked.

Breathing heavy, my heart started to race. I searched his lifeless body for a pulse but there was nothing. Zane's body turn ice cold.

My eyes burst into tears.

_For a year I had thought Zane was dead, and now that he really was..._

I don't know what is going on, or where I am, or even why Zane is here. I just sat on the bed, starring into the eyes of my former boyfriend.

Another figure appeared in the door way. I gasped and jumoed back,hitting my head against the wall. Everything went black. Ice cold hands wrapped around my waist and pulled my body up, as everything went blank...

* * *

_"Clair!" My mother stormed into my room. "You're going to be late for school!" She opened my curtains, letting the light from the sun beam in. It was warm, unlike the rest of the air. Autumn was setting in as Summer was folding away The light shot me in the face, making me pull the covers over my head._

_I hate it, the sunlight._

_I don't go to school much anymore. Maybe 3 days a week IF I feel like being tortured. Everyone looks at me like I had something to do with Zane's disappearance._

_Why wouldn't they?_

_Zane was popular, smart, and handsome. He could easily have any girl he wanted.. But he chose me._

_The girl everyone knows as "The Emo Girl." I'm different, that's why I think everyone targets me. I mostly keep to myself, making myself appear "dark."_

_It's been a year since I had last seen Zane. A year since that night.._

_I pulled myself out of bed, trying not to remember that night. I got up and started to make my way to the bathroom until I tripped. My pajama pants flung up and landed on my head. I had taken them off last, I could never wear pants while I slept. I always feel suffocated._

_I stand, too quickly, making myself dizzy. I stumble towards the bathroom door._

_Suddenly, my mom appeared. "I'm going to work, try to go to school, will ya?" She proclaimed. "Oh, and put on some pant. I don't need Jeff to get any ideas." She left, hurrying down the stairs. _

_I could tell he was late. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she smelled like cheap perfume and stale whisky. Jeff must be the man she brought home with her last night. My mom always brings home strange men.._

_I entered my bathroom, turning on the hot water in the tub. I slipped out of the shirt and underwear I wearing and got in. The hot water stung my back, taking a few seconds for my body to adjust. _

_After 20 minutes of washing myself, I turned off the water, stepped out. Took a towel from the rack next to the toilet, I wrapped myself in it. I started to shiver from the cold air that was blasting from the vent, which was underneath my stand. _

_Looking at myself in the mirror, I asked.._

_Who am I?_

**Sorry that this chapter is REALLY long :/ this is my first ACTUAL story, can I get some reviews? Would love to know how its going :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Collin

**Hey Guys :D Sorry it has been like forever since I've updated. I have been supper busy. This next chapter is not as long as the first, and it gives more insight of Clair and maybe what happened THAT night :O Keep reading! Chapter 3 should be up soon after :) Thanks for reading, Reviews are encouraged! :)**

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Ice cold water splashed all over me. Coming back to life it seemed like, I tried getting away from the wetness, but I found I was chained up. My arms chained above my head, chained to the ceiling.

My body just dangled in the center of a dark room. The only light was coming from a candle that was sitting on a stool. A man appeared from the darkness with a smile on his face, holding an empty pale in which the water was probably in.

It was the same guy from the van, the one that had to be in his 20's.

He was pale, with black eyes, and a gruesome smile. His teeth just as sharp as the guy that was chasing me.

"What do you want with me?!" I cried out to him. He laughed as his smile grew. Although his smile was cruel, it was beautiful.

"I want?" He questioned with more laughter. "..Your blood." He paused for a minute to think, I gasped.

_My blood?_

"Also," He continued " I want you to be my Queen, but that will have to wait."

He walked over to me and unlocked my arms. My free body fell to the cement ground. Wincing at the pain my body was in, my eyes filled with tears.

"Where's Zane?" I spoke quietly, looking up at the creature.

The man's smile fell from his face.

"What'd you do to him?!" I screamed. Standing as fast as I could, I lunged towards him. His open hand smacked my face, I fell again.

"Don't you dare lung at me!" He fixed his blood red tie then gave me his hand.

Hesitating, I took it. The creature pulled me up, bringing my body to press against his. He smiled, showing his sharp fangs.

I looked into his pure black eyes. And for a minute, _I saw myself as a vampire Queen. Sitting in a dark red, velvet chair. I wore a big Victorian dress, that was pure black like the man's eyes, and just like Zane's eyes. Everyone around me were also wearing all black. I was holding a man's arm, but I could make out his facial features, I just saw the same black eyes._

This man put his finger to my mouth, half open, I gasped. _Did I just see the future?_

"I'm Collin, the Vampire Lord."

My eyes widen, I tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight.

Collin, a Vampire lord, wants me! Wants my blood! Want me to be his Queen!

I start laughing, "What prank show am I on?" I questioned, looking around for the cameras. "Alright everyone! You can come out now, Zane?"

"This is no joke Clair." Collin smirked and took my hand pulling me into the dark.

"Where are you taking me?!" I screamed.

_Sighing, I pulled my hood up over my jet black hair, and opened the doors that lead to Hell. As I entered the school, I could already hear whispers. Whispers about me, Zane, that night._

_It was only the third week into the school year and I was already the talk of Safe Haven High School._

_I stared at the ground while I quickly walked to my locker. Tripping over something, my bag flung up with my stuff dumping out._

_Everyone stops, and starts laughing. "Look!" A girl called out, "The emo girl is trying to kill herself again!" More laughing started._

_Flustered by this, I quickly gathered my belongings and ran down the hall. I turned the corner and smacked into what felt like a brick wall; with all my stuff falling out of my arms. _

_"Oh God!" A males voice exclaimed, smiling. "I'm so sorry!"_

_"Don't worry." I mumbled. "It was my fault." I took a quick glance at him before kneeling down to collect my books._

_His face was sharp with a wicked, but beautiful smile. "Could you tell me where the office is? I'm the substitute for Mrs. Horan."_

_Standing back up, I point down the hall. "That way." I said under my breath, and brushed past him to my locker._

As Collin pushed through the doors with his ice cold hand around my waste, we entered a bedroom. The carpet was velvet with a king sized bed in the middle. The only light came from torches that were bolted to the black walls.

There was a large painting of a man, hanging over the fire place to the left of the bed.

"And this, my bride, is our room. A smile pricked at his lips, as his eyes softened to a dark purple.

"Your eyes," I whispered, becoming lost in them.

Red forming at his cheeks, he looked away, showing his wicked smile once again. This creature that had kidnapped me, is _so_ beautiful.

As if he was gliding over the carpet, Collin moved so gently towards two big oak doors. The doors had carvings of the forest on them, each tree beautiful as the next.

He opened the doors, reaching in he pulled out a black Cinderella dress. I gasped. It was the same one from my vision.

"Here." Collin said, walking towards me. With one arm, he grabbed me by the waste and pulled me close. "Get dressed." He smirked. "We have a dinner party in an hour. There's the bathroom over there." He pointed towards an open door way. "Make yourself beautiful... Not that you aren't already."

The doors we had entered, opened. I jumped with fright.

"I'll come get you later." He lift my hand and kissed it.

I turned around to watch him leave, with the doors closing behind him.

_What the hell is going on?_

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3- That Night

**So this is really long, but you find out what happened That night Zane went missing :) Ahhhh! lol okay.**

**Read and review, tell me how this is going :) Please! And thanks for reading!**

Walking through the open door way, there was a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, I saw a counter with a mirror. Sighing in relief, I knew it was the bathroom.

Clutching the dress to my chest, I quickly walked down the hall. I peeked around the corner to make sure anyone, or _anything _happened to be in the room.

My heart melt in aw. Someone had put rose petals in and around a bubble bath that had already been drawn.

_What? Is this creature really trying to make me love him?_

I frowned at the idea. There was something about him though, that made my heart melt.

I walked into the bathroom and just stood in the middle of it. It was huge! Silver tile floors, dark velvet walls, candle lighting. A two person walk in shower was in the corner, as the bath tub just sat in in the middle. It was the old Victorian style bath tubs.

More wooden doors with the same markings were next to the counter. Sighing, I walk over to the counter and sat down my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a disaster! My hair was ratted and make up was completely off. Only color I had in my pale face was from the scratch over my left eyebrow, purple around the stitches, I touched it. I couldn't feel any pain, in fact, I couldn't feel anything. It was numb.

My arms were black and blue and I had scratches up and down my legs, probably from when I fell in the woods.

I took off my dirty clothes that I have been in for the past few days, and stepped into the hot bath. The heat stung my cuts as the dirt washed away from them. I leaned back, trying to relax, starting to remember that night..

* * *

_"Hey babe!" A familiar called out. Before I knew it, Zane wrapped his arm around my waste and kissed my forehead. I giggled, as Zane pulled something out from his back. "For my beautiful girl." Smiling, he gave me a red rose. Slight pink paint over my cheeks, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his lips._

_"I love you, Zane." I smiled and started to look into those amazing stormy blue eyes of his._

_"I love you Clair." he responded with a kiss back. Then still with an arm around my waste, he picked me up, twirled me around and genitally set me down. Turning, Zane started to set in his combination to his locker. "So remember how much you loved soccer as a child?"_

_Confused, I shot him a glare. "Yeah?" I responded, questioning his question. _

_"Well, you and I are playing some tonight." Laughing, he threw his bag in the locker, grabbed some books and closed the door._

_"What?!" I yelled at him. "Zane! You promised dinner!" I hate sounding like one of those stuck up girl friends that get whatever they want, but Zane did promise dinner._

_"Babe," putting a finger to my lips, stopping me from rambling on. " We are still going to dinner, just after." He smiled. Zane leaned in and gently brushed his lips with mine. "I'll see you in second period."_

_And he was off. I watched him go, as he gave some random guy a high five. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Zane turned around and winked at me, then proceeded on his way._

_I love my boyfriend. Smiling, I snuzzled my nose into my rose. Smelling the smell of Spring. I put the flower in my locker and closed the door, then went my first period._

_The day went by pretty fast. Considering I keep to myself most of the day. Well, everyday. Except when I talk to Zane of course._

_God, he's perfect_

_After school, I made my way to the football field to watch Zane practice. I hate football. It makes no sense, but I support Zane because that is his life and he is mine._

_I walked up the bleachers and sat down where I felt I had the best view. Squinting from the brightness of the sun, I pull up my hood and threw some sunglasses on that I had found in my bag._

_I watch as Zane came out with his uniform on. He did look great in it, I mean, Zane can really make anything look great._

_I smiled as he waved to me then jogged out on the field._

_Football practice usually last an hour, so now night air started to fall, as it is Fall, it gets darker, quicker. _

_I wait for Zane by his black 2010 SUV, glancing at my phone, I noticed it was now 6:01. Practice gets out at 5:30 and Zane usually takes a shower afterwards but Never takes this long._

_I walk towards the locker room area to see if he just got caught up talking to the couch outside. Turning the corner, I saw Zane talking to someone, that wasn't the couch. I have never seen this man before._

_"I love her! And I will do what ever it takes to make sure you do not harm her!" Zane screamed at this man. _

_"You don't understand Zane!" The man yelled back "Clair and I belong together!" _

_I gasped, taking a step back. "Clair!" Zane yelled and with a blink of an eye, Zane was right next to me, holding my waste._

_Zane's stormy blue eyes were pitch black. "Lets go." _

_Pulling me with him, I look back and the strange man was gone. Confused, I tried pulling free from Zane's hold. "Zane!" I let out a yelp. "Your hurting me!"_

_He stop, his face in anger. _

_Looking at me, his face lightened and his eyes flickered back to the beautiful stormy blue color with the ring of grey that I once fell in love with._

_"We have to go Clair." His tone was frightened. I didn't say anything, for I was far to confused. We got into the SUV. Zane started the machine and put it in drive. _

_"Uh, Zane?" I whispered "Where are we going?"_

_Smiling, he responded "To dinner silly! I did promise!" He laughed. "I know your confused but let me calm down. I'll explain everything after dinner." He frowned._

_"Are we still playing soccer after?" Hoping we weren't. I stopped playing for a reason. _

_"Yup, " Zane smiled again._

_The car ride went silent. Zane reached over and intertwined my fingers with his. I could feel his pulse in his hands slowly beating._

_We arrived at the restaurant 45 minutes later. It was a small Italian place, in which I couldn't pronounce the name._

_We both got out. Zane gently put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "I always love the smell of the hair spray you use." He blushed._

_"Okay you weirdo," I laughed, making our way into the building. As we entered, there was an older woman stood behind a podium. _

_Smiling, I could tell she wasn't having a good night either, "Table for two?" She asked, sounding irritated. Zane smiled back and nodded. We followed as she showed us our table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." mono-toned, she walked off. The only other customers in the place, were an old couple sitting near a window by the entrance. _

_I sat down as Zane sat across of me. A young man walked up to the table and placed down two menus. He sighed and smiled, "My name is Joesph and I will be you waiter."_

_"Joe!" Zane yelled "Buddy, its been forever sense I've seen you!"_

_"Woah! Zane man!" Joe replied smiling like he actually meant it this time. _

_They started talking about football, typical guy stuff. I smiled and then gently cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. They both stopped and looked at me, still smiling._

_"Joe! This is Clair, my girl friend." Zane smiled, winking at me._

_"Hey Clair, I'm Joe." He turned his head mouth something to Zane, in which I couldn't make out. Zane smiled and started to blush._

_"Well, I will take a water, Joe."I said. _

_"Right!" Realizing that he still didn't get our drink orders._

_"And I'll get a Mtn. Dew." Zane laughed and Joe left._

_I started to look at the menu and asked Zane, "What did he mouth to you?"_

_Zane's smile grew,"He said your beautiful."_

_"Right!" I mocked. "I think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with out the chicken of course." I smiled_

_"Dang vegetarian!" Zane stuck his tongue out at me. " I think I'll have the same but with chicken." I smiled._

_Joe came back, giving us our drinks then taking our orders. We ate and didn't talk about anything that happened before we went to dinner. We just talked about our future, like we always do. I want to go to a local cosmetology school while Zane wants to go to Michigan State to play football for them, he's already receiving offers. _

_We finished and started back to the SUV. Zane opened my door for me like a gentleman. I blushed, kissed his cheek and got in. Once he got in, he drove to the soccer field at the school._

_"Ready?" He laughed, grabbing a ball from the back seat._

_"I don't want to play for too long." I whined_

_"Fine fine, just a couple of goals, to see if you still got it." He said, acting like I was good or something._

_"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath._

_ We shot a couple goals, then I plopped on the cold grass and stared up at the stars. _

_"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed._

_"Not as beautiful as you." Zane's voice cutting through the cold night. "Clair," He said as he walked over to me. "I need to tell you something.."_

_"Wait! Before you do, I need to tell you something." I breathed in, trying to ready myself for what I was about to tell him. "We have been dating for almost a year now, and I love you. I never told you this, well, I never told anyone this before.. But if we are taking our relationship tot he next level, I need to tell you." I sighed " When I was 14, I was.. I was raped." Tears forming at my eyes._

_Zane stood there, with his mouth half opened in aw. Fear and anger took over his face. " What.. I'll kill him! WHO IS IT?!" His voice raising._

_"Zane! It's okay!" I tried telling him_

_"No its not! Someone forcefully harmed my beautiful angel!" Zane squeezed the ball in his hands until a loud pop was heard. _

_"Zane! Calm down!" I was scared. Realizing he had popped the ball, he lightened up._

_"Babe, I'm sorry!" He started crying, falling to his knees in front of me, he took my arms into his. I never liked when Zane cried, it broke my heart, and I started to cry along with him._

_We sat there in the dark for another 30 minutes. I started to shiver from the cold air. _

_"Go get my sweatshirt from the car." Zane said, wiping away the tears on my face. I got up without saying anything and started to walk towards the SUV._

_"Clair," I turned around to see Zane standing and smiling, " I love you."_

_"I love you too, Zane." and turned back around to get the sweat shirt._

_When I returned to the field, Zane wasn't there. I looked around in panic, trying to see if he was just joking with me, but he was just, gone. Like he has disappeared in thin air. My heart started to race and my breathing shortened._

_Zane was gone. _


End file.
